


Dragon's Hoard

by Meew3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cubeshipping, Dueling and bickering, Fluff, Kaiba has a lizard and it doesn't like Diva, M/M, Oneshot, mainly because Diva takes Seto's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meew3/pseuds/Meew3
Summary: For a break, Diva approaches Seto for a casual duel, no fancy holograms this time. Unfortunately for him, Seto's bearded dragon wants all of Seto's attention for himself. Clearly, this should be considered unlawful interference. Still, neither of them is willing to just hand over a win.
Relationships: Aigami | Diva/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	Dragon's Hoard

There was an audible snap of a book closing to Kaiba’s left as he read over some reports on his laptop.

“Well? Did you like it?” he questioned.

But instead of responding, Diva simply took a moment to remain silent in the spot of sunlight he was lounging in on the couch in the office.

Kaiba returned his attention to the documents.

“It was an interesting tale. But I felt the explanations behind all the technology and science was a bit unnecessary.”

“Take that back, that’s one of the best things about it.”

With a roll of his eyes, Diva sets the book on the table and gets up to walk over to Seto’s desk. But before he could ask what the CEO was doing, his eyes caught something more dangerous.

Seto’s lizard, perched on its owner’s shoulder. Like a little watchdog.

Diva wasn’t going near that thing. Not after last time.

“I _was_ going to ask you if you wanted to take a break and have a quick duel.”

A slow smirk spread across Seto’s face as he refocuses his attention on the ex-Plana.

“Something stopping you?” he asked with a raised brow.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the bearded dragon puffing up his throat.

Golden eyes fixed him with a stare before dragging a chair over to sit across the desk.

“No,” he said reaching into his coat and taking out his cards.

With a snort, Kaiba pushed his computer to the side and tapped a button on his Duel Disk that was laying on the edge of the desk. The lights flared to life and the digital deck appeared on the table a moment later, already shuffled.

“How random can the shuffling of a binary machine be, Seto Kaiba?”

Five blue holographic cards are taken off the top and Seto glances at them. Not a bad start.

“That machine is doing math that would take you and me _hours._ It is sufficiently random.”

Diva finishes shuffling his cards the old fashion way and sets them on the desk. Kaiba taps it without cutting it.

“Card type on the bottom of your deck?”

“Trap, Cubic Ascension.”

“Monster,” Kaiba grumbles.

Trap beats monster. Diva got to decide who goes first.

“Oh? Do tell?” Diva asks as he just sets a few cards for his first turn.

“Blue Eyes.”

“Really now? Maybe your machine is more fair than I thought.”

Kaiba draws and summons Assault Wyvern. “Won’t matter, it’ll be in my hand or on the field soon enough.”

The turns slowly pass, all while the lizard on Seto’s shoulder just stares at Diva like he has a vendetta. As if Diva was an intruding thief in the dragon’s hoard of gold.

But eventually, as time passes the turns slow to a crawl. The Cubic counters have done their work and locked Kaiba out of a lot of his options, nullifying his monster's effects and paralyzing them from attacking. As Diva examines his opponent’s field, it’s hard to see anything workable. But he didn’t know what Seto had in his hand. Or what Kaiba could search his deck for and retrieve something that could throw everything off—

There’s a sudden rough weight on his hand that was resting on the desk while he waited and observed. And looking over, it was just what Diva dreaded.

The little bearded dragon perched proudly on his hand, looking a bit too intently at his golden bracelet. At least, Diva _hoped_ it was his bracelet and not one of his fingers.

“Your dragon lives up to his name, a greedy little thing. Seto, I swear—”

“What? I don’t see the problem. Let Fáfnir relax,” Kaiba says as he activates _Bingo Machine, Go!!!_ and takes a leisurable moment to search through all of his digital cards even though he could have easily had his duel disk spit out the cards that fit the criteria of the spell’s effect.

“Sure, he certainly looks so relaxed while staring at my hand like it’s a tasty bug,” Diva says with a nod at the reptile.

“He has to learn to warm up to you eventually. And trying to feed him didn’t go over so well, but look—I think this is progress.”

“It’s progress until he decides he’s gotten bored. Middle one,” Diva says out of the three cards Seto picked. The CEO adds it to his hand and returns the other two to his deck.

“Now get him off me.” Diva doesn’t dare to move his hand, but despite that Fáfnir climbs around and clamps his jaws down on Diva’s thumb.

“ _Ow_ —Seto!”

Laughing at the other’s misery like a true villain, Seto puts his cards aside to ease the little dragon into releasing the vice grip on Diva. No real damage was done of course, but he figured that was enough havoc to cause for the day and carried the lizard back to his terrarium. Despite the ex-Plana’s suffering, this was quite a good bit of progress. For a bit the reptile did seem almost content.

“Don’t laugh, you did that on purpose because you’re losing, aren’t you?”

“Me, losing? I think you’re misreading the field, Diva.”

“If you’re determined to use underhanded tactics at least own up to it.”

Kaiba walks back around the desk and picks up two of his cards, revealing his turnabout strategy. A Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon and a regular Blue Eyes to special summon it with.

“You so sure I was losing? You’ve used all your Vijams already. Unless you have something to retrieve them from the graveyard all I have to do is use Alternative’s effect to clear that absurdly powered up Duza off your field.”

Diva smirks.

“Fine then. Let’s see if you can make a comeback.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some fluff. 
> 
> Fáfnir is the name of a dragon from the Icelandic Saga of the Volsungs. Also, bearded dragons are normally very friendly if you socialize and care for them properly. Fáfnir is just an attention hog.
> 
> One of the ways people can determine who goes first in a duel is to use the card on the bottom of the deck. Trap beats monster, monster beats spell, and spell beats trap. Whoever wins can either decide if they want to go first or perhaps whoever wins goes first. There are multiple variations.
> 
> After your opponent shuffles their deck at the start you can cut it to ensure it's even more random and fair. Though in a non-competitive scenario, if you trust that the person isn't stacking their deck somehow and did a good job shuffling you can also just tap the cards and move onto the duel. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
